


Mary Sue Me

by CaffeinaShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, One M/F kiss, Original unapologetic Mary Sue, Unrequited fantasy of Jody, from OC perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinaShips/pseuds/CaffeinaShips
Summary: A teenager spends some formative years in Hell. Now an adult and a demon hunter she finds herself having to work with the Winchesters and being pretty unimpressed overall.
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Mary Sue Me

Kayla Wilson was an awkward, daydreamy 13 year old when she found herself in Hell. It was hard from her current vantage point of crouched in a stranger’s attic, unmoving, listening, to remember the naive Harry Potter obsessed innocent child she used to be. It was difficult to think back more than a decade to a sweet child with parents, homework, a bicycle, and a wild imagination. It was too hard. So Kayla didn’t do it anymore. 

Once upon a time Kayla had been walking along the downtown roads of the little college city she lived in when she spotted two men walking down a partially obscured alley. They appeared to her young eyes to walk into a wall and disappear. Kayla knew her Harry Potter lore, she was deeply curious, and on summer vacation, so she holed up in a nearby parking lot ‘casually’ sitting on the cement cubes that outlined the parking lot and appeared to read. In fact, she was watching. It was almost dinner time when she spotted two men (the same men? She hadn’t gotten a good look at the original two) walk straight through the wall and off in separate directions. 

Little Kayla, head full of butterbeer and snitches ran straight at the wall! And popped out in Hell. Luckily no one had seen her enter and she was able to spend a few minutes getting her bearings and hiding. That luck probably saved her a shred of her sanity. She spent the next 8 years dodging and hiding, learning to blend in. She learned how demons think, what they do. She saw torture, she learned their methods. She could mimic their mannerisms and pass through groups of them unquestioned. Finally, eventually, she found another gate from Hell and escaped. 

The joy and relief of finding herself topside again was only somewhat diminished by discovering almost no time had passed and that her family was still looking for that innocent little girl who disappeared one summer afternoon. That stupid idiot child who assumed walking through a supernatural wall would be a good thing. That dumb little shit that assumed magical realms were full of house elves and talking paintings. She couldn’t face her parents as the half monstrous adult she had become. So she started going by Kay and took off on her own.

Now Kay was something of a specialist. She was fully aware that there were many types of monsters in the world, but she was only interested in one type. Kay was a Demon Hunter. She recognized the signs of a demon possession better than anyone. She knew all the tricks to exorcise and all the ways to destroy. She was lethal and unsentimental. Generally she tried to save the hosts but she also knew that possession was worse than death and that a dead human was worth the cost of a dead demon and she was indiscriminate in that belief. She spent her teen years, the years normal people socialize and gain their individual morality in Hell, and it showed. 

Kayla was a sweet kid with lots of promise. Kay was a hardass with no patience with incompetence. And lately incompetence had found its way to her in the form of 3 hunters bungling around her case. She’d followed the demon signs, the mutilated animals, the crop failures, the strange deaths, and found herself in a small midwest town with a beautiful downtown and a malevolent vibe. Everyone was angry at everyone all the time. No one apologized for bumping into you on the sidewalk. No one would move their cart to let you get by at the supermarket. Someone in town was definitely possessed and she was laying low, observing, eliminating suspects and figuring out who.

She had spent a week digging through basements and attics looking for evidence of demonic doings, casually spilling salt on people, and slipping holy water into drinking glasses, food, sponges, shampoo, and anywhere else she could. So far no luck. But she was nothing if not tenacious. And since leaving Hell she often had to remind herself that she was not nothing. 

Now three loud brazen idiots had stumbled their way into her hunt and were going to startle her demon, possibly causing it to flee. Especially since two of them were obviously the Winchester brothers. The most loud, brazen, and widely known hunters there were anywhere. All she could do was hope her demon was arrogant enough to try to challenge them. 

The third hunter was a middle aged woman with short salt and pepper hair. She wasn’t loud or brazen, and she carried her gun casually but professionally. She looked poised and attentive. Not like the two having loud discussions and brandishing their salt shots in the street. One of them at least seemed to be competent. That was a nice surprise. 

The other surprise was that they were coming into the house Kay was crouching in. The little bachelor pad of the owner/manager of the only bar in town. He was a jerk, a misogynist, and a bully who wore khakis and stood too close to women when he talked to them. Kay had blessed his hot water heater and was hanging out in his attic waiting for him to come home and shower. That should tell her all she needed to know about him. She didn’t relish having to have a conflict with the Winchesters before getting ready for all that. She shouldered her backpack of gear and listened.

By crouching near the attic door she could clearly hear the two men use their lock picking kits and let themselves into the home. She could clearly hear the three of them step into the living room. She listened for a minute as the brothers bickered over the case. The taller one, Sam she thought, was arguing for a regular demon possession. The shorter one, though still taller than Kay by a few inches, seemed to be arguing that it was something else. It was pretty clear he didn’t have a working theory, he just didn’t want his brother to be right. The woman was audibly sighing at their nonsense. 

Kay shouldered the battered green and grey LL Bean backpack of supplies she carried with her everywhere, slipped down the stairs and silently shut the attic door. She had to get rid of these idiots. Bill the barman was going to be home in an hour and she needed these fools out of her way if she was going to be ready to potentially ambush her target. Maybe the woman would listen to reason.

She slid silently into the room as the three agreed to split up and each search a floor of the house. It amused her to watch them startle, jump, and pull weapons when they found her standing in the doorway to the kitchen. All knives and shotguns pointed at her. She hadn’t even been quiet in her approach, they were just that loud. She smiled.

“Hi”

No one moved.

“Could you three please go away. I’m in the middle of something here and…”

The weapons all raised a little higher. The one she thought was Dean spoke first:

“If you think we’re just going to walk away without an exorcism you are out of black eyed mind.”

Oh. Of course. They thought she was the demon. Jumping to conclusions. She turned to the woman and held out her hand.

“Give me your salt.”

The woman reached into the pocket of her jacket, keeping her eyes steadily on Kay and pulled out a jar of salt. Kay reached for it slowly and took it deliberately. No sudden moves with these trigger happy Winchesters around. She took the lid off, licked the back of her wrist and sprinkled a line of salt on it and licked the salt off like she was taking a tequila shot. She returned the lid to the jar and handed it back to the woman. She put her hands in the air in the sign of surrender.

“Not a demon, a demon hunter. Like you. Well not like you. Good at it. And I’m working here. My name is Kay, this is my case, please go get your own case and leave mine alone. You’re going to spook my demon.”

The woman stuck her hand out.

“Jody. Nice to meet you Kay.”

Kay shook it. There was a moment of silence. Sam cleared his throat.

“Ok, glad to see we’re all on the same team. Maybe we can start by working together and swapping information.”

Kay tried very hard to resist rolling her eyes, but she was pretty sure the spirit came across anyway. 

“Or maybe you could go ahead and find yourself another demon and let us finish this one off.” Dean interjected.

This is why Kay didn’t deal with other hunters. They all thought they had something under control when they never did. Every single one thought they were the toughest person in any room because usually they were the only ones who had ever fought a werewolf or a vampire or whatever. Their posturing was exhausting and their assumptions were crystal clear. She turned her body away from the men and addressed Jody.

“I’ve been in town a week. So far I’ve salted The mayor, the principle of the middle school, the town priest, and the chief of police. I’ve holy watered both of the librarians, the entire fire department, and whole P.T.A. so far no reactions. I blessed this douchebag’s water tank this morning and have been hiding in his attic all day waiting for him to come home and wash his hands or take a shower. This is my case, I’m not leaving, and I don’t need help. The world is full of monsters. You don’t need my demon.”

Jody put her hands up in a friendly gesture of surrender. 

“Ok, you’ve got this case on lock-down. I can respect that. But, see, on our end we need to find a demon, a specific demon, and have a chat with it. We’d love to get out of your way…”

Here she gave Dean a meaningful ‘shut up’ side eye

“But we have to see this one through in case he’s our demon. We would welcome any help you’d be willing to give us.”

Jody followed this with a friendly smile at Kay and a downright glare at Dean. Dean folded his arms but didn’t dare return the scowl. 

Ok, Jody is in charge here. That’s good news. In Kay’s experience the loudest man in the room generally assumes he’s in charge when actually it’s usually the quietly competent woman who makes the decisions. She was relieved to see the Winchesters respected Jody enough to let her be in charge. Even the quickest glance would tell anyone these Winchesters were nice to look at, but Kay was unconvinced they were the brightest bulbs in this room, even with all the lights off.

“What makes you think this demon is your demon?”

“Well, you no doubt followed the dead crops and water turning to blood as we did. Those signs lead us to believe that whoever this is is a big one. The lack of actual murder and missing bodies is strange for signs this evil, but whoever this guy is he’s high up Hell’s ladder, so even if he’s not our guy he can probably point us in a pretty good direction.”

“If we ask him in the right way.” Dean suggested. 

Jody gave a tiny shrug. They waited to see Kay’s response to the implication of torture. Her honest first response was boredom, tinged with annoyance. Trying not to roll her eyes was getting to be a strain. She worried she was going to get a headache after just a few minutes of interaction with the Winchesters.

“You can ask them whatever you want however you want. Just seems like a risk when you can just kill them or exorcise them and be done with another demon.”

“So you’ll help us catch it?” 

Sam sounded like someone who thought they sounded soothing. She imagined him thinking to himself that he was doing a great job of making her feel included. She hated her imaginary Sam. She turned away from him and back to Jody. 

“I’ll help you catch it. I don’t care what you do after that. But there are other demons in the world and I have shit to do. I’m not going to stick around while you play Jack Bower until the thing gets away. Just know that if you fail to kill this thing and it gets away from you and I have to track it AGAIN I’m gonna be real pissed at all of you. Now maybe go away so that I can go back to waiting for this dude to come home.”

Before Dean could say anything smart-assy Jody shuffled them out. 

Kay crept back to the attic, assumed her hidden position between the attic door and the little window and resumed waiting. She squandered just a few minutes of her attention contemplating how much of the Winchester’s success in hunting had been because people gave them help, or made excuses for them because they were pretty. They walked like rhinoceroses stomping around. They talked at full volume in a house they just broke into. The had full volume conversations about demons in the middle of the street. These were obviously not talented men. 

A bit of movement caught her eye out of the little window. She carefully peered outside wondering if it was her target coming home. It was Sam Winchester very obviously making himself comfortable in a (probably blatantly stolen) station wagon across the street to very obviously stake out the house she was in. 

“Jesus Christ”, she thought. “Jesus Christ. If these lumbering bimbo boys drive off my target I will personally ugly them up to keep it from ever happening to anyone else. Their prettiness is obviously a menace to the world.” 

With that last spiteful rumination Kay shut out all thoughts of the Winchesters and hunkered down again to wait. 

She didn’t have long to wait. In about half an hour her prey came striding home looking very irritated. Tough day at the bar, Kay guessed. Everything about him irritated Kay. His smartly pressed Khakis, his blue buttoned up shirt, his tortoiseshell glasses. He looked like someone made a Ken doll of a small business owner. He looked designed to be trusted by other Republican white men. Kay had been to Hell. She’d had enough to do with Republicans. He put Kay’s teeth on edge. Her irritation was made all the worse by the painfully obvious way Sam also spotted him and sat up in his (stolen) car and was clearly watching his approach. 

The sound of the front door opening and closing refocused her sharply. She was on the job here and she needed to keep her head on straight. She turned off the irritation like a switch and listened. 

She heard the sound of keys being dropped onto a table, of throat clearing, of footsteps. She listened as he wandered around his kitchen making a snack. She heard him turn on the tv to some dumbass sports station. She could see him in her mind’s eye standing midway between the kitchen and the living room watching the tv without committing to sitting in front of it. 

Eventually, without turning off the tv he made his way to the bathroom and she heard the sound of his bathroom door shut. She crept down the attic stairs quickly in case this was just a potty break and she’d get lucky enough that he’d wash his hands, though he didn’t seem like the handwashing after a pee type to her. She got as close to the bathroom door as she dared.

After a minute she was blessed with the sound of a shower starting. She pressed herself right to the door to prepare to hear chaos. She wrapped a hand around the backpack strap preparing to pull it off her shoulder. She heard the shower door slide open. She heard splashing. Nothing. Just to be sure she cracked the bathroom door and peered in. 

He was definitely in the shower. The steam seemed to be regular steam, and not pouring off of a suffering demon. She could see the (unimpressive) outline of his naked body as he splashed water over his face. She closed the door and snuck out. Human through and through. She backed away and quietly exited through his bedroom window.

Sam was still sitting upright in the station wagon, all his attention trained on the house out his driver’s side window. She watched him watch the house as she crossed the road directly in front of his car without him noticing. She was delighted with the full body jump and gun scramble he did when she pulled open the passenger door of the car and climbed in. She was gratified to know that he would have been way too slow if she’d been after him. She dropped the backpack between her feet and buckled her seat belt.

“Wasn’t him. Take me to where you’re staying.”

For an irritating minute she thought Sam was going to argue or ask pointless follow up questions but after opening his mouth and then closing it again he started the car and drove them both in silence to a local dive motel. Sam parked next to the infamous black muscle car and Kay grabbed her bag and followed him into the room. 

The room was exactly what Kay expected. Stained forest green carpet, loud floral print bedspreads, tv sitting on a long dresser, and a little round table with a couple of chairs. The table was covered with books, notes, pictures, and the occasional weapon. Dean and Jody were sitting in the chairs, Dean with a bottle of whiskey in front of him, surveying the pile. Kay dropped her backpack on the nearest bed and joined the surveying. Jody smiled at her warmly. Dean and Sam shared a shrug. 

The first thing she spotted was a list full of names of prominent town members. She picked up a pen and started crossing names off.

“Whoah whoah whoah! What are you doing?”

Dean snatched the list out of her hands. Not trusting herself to keep from displaying what an idiot she thought we was she again directed her answer at Jody.

“I assume that’s a list of suspects? I’m crossing off everyone I salted or holy watered. I thought the goal of my being here was to save you time?”

Dean hesitantly handed the list back to her with a sigh and she resumed crossing. They were left with a few names. The principle of the High School, a local restaurant owner, a couple real estate agents, a minister, and the owner of the general store. It was an incomplete list and it felt to Kay like someone important was missing from the list but she couldn’t put her finger on who. 

The plan was quickly formed that the list would be divided among the 4 of them and during the next day they would each try to eliminate names from the list. Kay was assigned the minister, and the owner of the general store. She was hesitant to trust her work to the Winchesters but reasoned that if no one found anything she could double back and check their work. 

Dean produced cold pizza and warm beer from somewhere and they all took a minute to eat a slice and relax before bed. Dean switched on some terrible tv and Sam pulled out his laptop. Jody and Kay sat in the chairs by the table and sipped their beers. 

“So, what’s your deal?”

It was an inevitable question and Kay had expected it at some point. 

“I got trapped in Hell at 13. I escaped 8 years later. I couldn’t go home so I started hunting demons instead. I’ve been very good at it.”

“You were in Hell?” 

Kay knew the rumors that both of the Winchesters had been to Hell. She’d essentially dismissed them but re-evaluated based on the way they were listening now. 

“Yeah. I learned a lot about demons, enough to make killing them my life’s purpose. It sucked, but they never caught me, and here I am.”

“You only hunt demons?”

Jody was looking at Kay with concern. She had kind eyes. She had a kind face. She was wearing a loose, open flannel shirt over a white cotton tank top. Kay could see the hint of a scar crossing her collar bone. 

“I’m not interested in other monsters. It’s demons I know and it’s demons I want to hunt. I know what they’re capable of doing and I can’t ignore even one walking on the earth.”

Jody was smart, and now Kay was considering for the first time that Jody was also attractive. Her warmth, her common sense style, and her physical strength all came together in a way Kay was suddenly aware of finding very appealing. Kay started to consider how long it had been since she slept with anyone but was immediately derailed by trying to remember how long it had been since she even touched anyone without involving salt or holy water. 

“And you always work alone?’

Kay’s thoughts were running away with her. What would Jody look like without the flannel? Without the tank top? Without her bra? Could Kay trace the lines of Jody’s muscles and scars? With her finger? With her tongue? 

Kay was uncomfortably aware of everyone in the room looking at her. She was worried she might be blushing. Was her imagination showing on her face? Would she offend one of them? She shrugged.

“I haven’t met anyone as familiar with demons as I am, or as good at hunting them. Either I’d have to protect a partner, or I’d put them at risk. Or both. It’s better to keep people out of my way.”

Jody’s look of concern deepened a little, and kindness softened her features further. It was a lovely face. And her natural greying hair framed it so well. The mixture of femininity and practicality was exactly Kay’s ‘type’. Kay was sure Jody would have soft skin and strong arms. 

Jody reached out and laid a hand on Kay’s wrist. Kay’s heart was racing and she was praying that she wasn’t blushing. Jody had beautiful hands. Kay would casually ask to stay in Jody’s room tonight. She would of course agree...

“So you have no one you consider family?”

The other shoe dropped like a brick on Kay’s head. Jody was seeing Kay as a lost child. Kay’s horniness vanished in a flash. Mothering was written all over Jody’s face. Kay couldn’t imagine anything less sexy than a kind woman trying to adopt her to mother the ‘hell’ out of her. Kay had gone too long without a hookup or human companionship and she’d let her hormones get in the way of the job. 

“I can be really effective at hunting demons, or I can have a family. I choose to be effective. I’m going to use your shower.” 

Kay shot off to the bathroom too quickly, too awkwardly. She knew they would interpret it as Kay being sensitive about her family, but she needed to get out of there and she couldn’t be bothered to care what they thought at that moment.

In the shower she cursed her lack of focus and washed the distraction off of her body. For someone who spends too much time hiding a hot shower is always a good feeling. She spent so much time with herself that she got used to her own company, and sometimes when she was around other people it was jarring to be reminded just how much Hell fucked her up. But they could see it. She could tell from the way they looked at her that they could see the broken bits of her that she had left behind in Hell in order to survive. It was uncomfortable to be seen so clearly. She was the best demon hunter there was and she was not going to let human interaction distract her again. She would walk out of this shower fresh and focused, and on her game. 

When she was showered and redressed she walked back out into the room.

“I’m going to sleep in the back of that station wagon.”

She grabbed her pack, a blanket off of Dean’s bed and a pillow off of Sam’s. Even a pillow and a blanket was an upgrade from most nights on a hunt, so it was a net win for her. She walked out of the motel and pulled open the door to the back of the station wagon. Tomorrow they might get lucky. Tomorrow they might have work to do. She needed her rest. 

Naturally she woke up with the sun. She strode into the Winchester’s hotel room expecting to find them fully asleep. She was hoping to scrounge up a little leftover pizza but her hopes weren’t super high. She was surprised to find both Winchesters already awake. They were both wearing their jeans and tee shirts. Sam was pulling on his boots and Dean was laying on top of his covers drinking a breakfast beer. They sure were pretty in a single layer of shirt. Remembering yesterday’s embarrassment she murdered that thought in cold blood at once. Instead she eyed the very obviously empty pizza box leaning against the trash. 

Jody wandered in behind her, smiled and greeted everyone, and then gave the pizza box the same sad look. There were pleasantries passed around, everyone reported sleeping well. Dean had been assigned the local restaurant owner and declared it ‘research’ to go out there for pancakes. Kay declined to accompany them. She was eager to get started and figured she’d pick up a food while scouting out the general store. She programed their numbers into her phone and added hers to their phones. 

The motel was a short walk from the center of town and Kay was glad for the fresh air and the pleasant day. 

Downtown was it’s usual unpleasant self. There weren’t many cars on the road but they all seemed determined to cut each other off and get the closest parking spot at any cost. Kay looked both ways and crossed the street quickly toward the general store. She had learned the hard way that despite the crosswalk no one would stop for her. 

As Kay approached the store she watched a car pulling into the parking lot refuse to stop for a car backing out of their parking space and refuse to stop for the car pulling in. The slow game of chicken resulted in a small fender bender bump. A pedestrian coming around the corner stopped on the sidewalk to watch the bumping bumpers and to overhear the very heated exchange of words between drivers. Kay recognized the pedestrian as a local lawyer with an office on the edge of town. 

The car backing out managed to edge around the other car and drive away. The car pulling in finished parking and angrily stormed out of his car slamming the car door. The lawyer stepped in front of him and offered him a card.

Hey, I just saw that whole thing go down there. Tough break. I think you might have a real case there. My name is Jim Taylor, you may have seen my billboard? Give me a call on Monday morning and I’d be happy to suggest some place you could get a ‘fair’ evaluation on that damage.”

There was no actual wink with the word ‘fair’ but the wink was heavily implied. Kay was confused. The whole thing was clearly just as much this fucker’s fault. Why was Lawyer Jim Taylor schmoozing up to this guy? Kay watched as the driver, smiling, went to open the door to the store while staring at the card. Someone else was opening the door at the same time and bumped the driver with it. Once again words were exchanged, and the driver shoved his way into the store. 

The minute the door shut Lawyer Taylor stepped up to the exiting shopper. 

“Hey, Sir, this is none of my business, but I just saw you get assaulted right here in this very parking lot. I want you to know that I saw that, and I have your back. Take my card and give me a call on Monday.”

The man wandered off staring at the card. 

Kay froze. In the reflection of the store window, for just a microsecond the lawyer appeared to have black eyes. It was an instant. Anyone else would have dismissed it as a lighting phenomena, a weird imagination, or a trick of the window. But not Kay. Kay knew to trust her barest instincts on the subject of demons, and she had just witnessed some evil fuckin behavior. No wonder everyone in town was always trying to pick fights, and acting entitled to everything. This lawyer was pitting everyone against each other.

Instead of going into the store Kay kept walking and headed to the restaurant to find the hunters. 

The three were quite surprised when she plunked down in their booth next to Jody and stole a home fry potato off of Dean’s plate. 

“I’ve solved it” she said “and it’s no one here. Or even on our list.”

There were some very satisfying shocked faces.

“Well,” Dean smacked at her hand when she reached for another potato “Don’t leave us hanging! Who are we after?”

Typical lack of subtlety. 

“Let’s have breakfast, go back to the room, and make a plan there. Not here.”

With that Kay refused to say another word about the case, but did manage to wave down the waitress to get herself some eggs. 

They ate and chatted. Kay learned about Jody’s various adopted young adult women. She was gratified that she’d called the mother issue from way back when. The girls sounded really interesting though. She never heard about other girls who had been drawn into the hunting life when they were young. 

Jody had clearly adopted the Winchesters as well. She was a naturally caring person and they obviously appreciated her. It was nice being around people who knew and liked each other. She found it very comforting to listen to their banter and stories. It was the most familiarity and appreciation she’d been around since she skipped into Hell. She felt warm. She wanted it to go on forever, and she wanted to grab her toast and run away immediately. 

Eventually they finished their food and made their way back to the motel. Kay filled them in on the lawyer’s behavior, and her peek of his black eyes. She informed them that the lawyer has a small office on the outside of town without many other buildings around, and that the only other person who was consistently in the office was a young woman who worked as the lawyer’s assistant. Kay was hoping for a sophisticated plan free of risk, but no one (including her) could come up with a plan better than waiting until close, barging in, and taking over. Conveniently it was Friday, so no one should notice or look for him until Monday. 

The four of them rolled into the parking lot of the little square one story building at 4:45. Each of them were carrying salt and holy water. They had demon trap bullets, they had salt rounds, they were ready. 

They strode into the office purposefully. The room was a simple waiting room with a few ugly green upholstery chairs. The only windows in the building were in the front facing the street. There was a simple office desk at the other end of the room. A pretty brunette of maybe 23 was sitting at an old looking computer. She looked up expectantly and smiled at them as they walked in. Kay opened her backpack and walked up to the desk. She pulled a small jar of holy water out of the bag, opened it and threw it on the receptionist.

“Excuse me, What the hell?” 

The reaction of a normal person, not a demon. 

“Get out of here. Go now.” Kay warned her.

The receptionist stood up. Before she could take a step The door next to her desk flew open and Jim Taylor appeared. He glanced around briefly, smiled, and smoked out of Jim Taylor’s body and into the receptionist. Jim Taylor dropped to the ground. Kay assumed he’d been dead for some time. 

Kay was vaguely aware that the demon was laughing but she was done listening. She opened another jar of holy water and tossed it open to the demon to catch, splashing it all over her front. From her bag she pulled out a vial of salt, popped it open, hopped over the desk and dropped the open vial into the demon’s very visible cleavage. While the demon was covered in holy water and struggling with the salt in her bra Kay slapped a pair of handcuffs on her. Demon trapping handcuffs she’d made herself. She pulled a length of rope from her pack, slammed the rolley desk chair into the back of the demon’s knees to make it sit, and got to work tying it up. 

It was over in an instant, but Sam and Dean stepped up and took over the tying. Jody stepped over the body of the long deceased lawyer and poked her head through the door into the other room.

“You can roll her in here.”

Kay observed the way Jody carefully avoided looking at the young woman bound to the chair who was yelling swears and threats. Sam grabbed the body of the lawyer and dragged him to the middle of the waiting room, then locked the front door. Dean grabbed the back of the chair and wheeled the demon through the doorway into the lawyer’s office.

The office was much bigger than the waiting room. There was a solid looking wooden desk with a much nicer office chair behind it, and two leather armchairs in front of it. There was a bookcase lining one wall, but no other furniture. Kay dragged the arm chairs into the corner of the room to give them more room to work. Sam had produced a bottle of spray paint from somewhere and once the chairs were clear he painted a demon trap in the middle of the room. Dean wheeled the chair into the trap. They successfully had their demon.

Jody, Sam and Kay returned to the waiting room, Dean stood in the doorway between rooms, keeping an eye on their new prisoner. It was a good set up. The building was remote, the walls were thick, there were minimal windows, and no one would be around to be curious. 

“Now what?”

Jody was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs looking tired already. The demon had picked the absolute perfect victim to torment Jody with. They hadn’t told Kay what they wanted the demon for, and Kay hadn’t asked because frankly she gave no shits. If they weren’t going to kill the demon she considered her work here done. But she hoped whatever it was was really important to Jody or Jody was going to crack and exorcise that demon before the questioning even began. 

“Hey Jody” Sam saw what Kay saw “You know, we’ve got this body here. It’s not going to get any nicer to look at. It would be really helpful if you’d consider disposing of it.”

Jody looked a little relieved. Sam continued:

“We could dump it anywhere, but if you want to take it back to the bunker, put it in the usual place, maybe check on things there. We could give you a list of supplies and maybe we could restock a little. It would mean being gone for a bit. It would probably take most of the night to get there.”

“Yeah, I could do that. I don’t mind being on body duty. But you boys call me at the first hint of trouble and I’ll come directly back.”

Sam went out to the Impala and came back with a tarp. They rolled they lawyer up in it and Sam and Jody carried the lawyer out to the station wagon and crammed him into the false bottom in the trunk floor. Jody hugged Sam and Dean. She shook hands with Kay.

“In case you’ve decided to move on while I’m gone, it was really nice to meet you.”

Kay was going to miss Jody.

“It was really nice to meet you too. It’s always nice to find someone else competent out here doing the job.”

“I take that as a very serious compliment. Well, you’ve got my number. If you ever want a partner in crime again give me a call. And if you ever want a home cooked meal give me a call.”

“I will” Kay lied. 

Sam and Dean agreed to split shifts. Dean would take the first shift with the demon and Sam would go back to the motel to eat and take a nap. After 4 hours they would switch. Kay agreed to stay in the waiting room for the first shift to keep watch in case someone knocked. 

Kay found that with the door to the office shut sound was pretty muffled. She heard some screaming, but in a distant, unobtrusive way. She opted not to consider why a demon lawyer needed such a secure office with no windows and sound proofing. She used a marker to write on a piece of printer paper “Closed Unexpectedly Will Reopen in Two Weeks.” and taped the paper to the door. She figured that would discourage anybody from knocking but wouldn’t cause anyone to look into it too much. She double checked that the blinds on the windows were thoroughly closed. When she was satisfied that the room was safe she dug an old sweater out of her pack and curled up in front of the desk. She used her bag as a pillow and the sweater as a blanket and fell asleep to the near but distant sounds of a demon screaming. 

She woke when she heard Sam enter the room. He asked if he missed anything, but she didn’t really know. Nothing that woke her anyway.

What he found when he opened the door was an obviously fuming Dean and a much more banged up receptionist. She was bleeding from her lip, and a cut over her eye. Bruising was starting to show in several places on her face. She was still smirking. She was wet from holy water. Dean was all tensed muscles and clenched jaw. This demon was obviously getting to him. 

Wow, Kay thought, Hell really fucked me up. 

She wasn’t sure if she should be sympathetic or worried about Dean, but she was neither. Dean, holding a knife, tense shoulders, anger visible in every movement, it was undeniably hot. Stupid, pretty Winchesters. God, Hell had fucked her up. The demon was laughing.

“Where’s the MILF? Did she leave? That’s a shame, I was looking forward to eating the skin off her face.”

“Be careful Sam, This one’s a real Bitch.”

Kay retreated to sit on the edge of the receptionist's desk. Dean followed her out a moment later, frustration written all over him. 

“Seems like that was pretty unpleasant.” Kay observed.

Dean glared at her. 

She smiled at him

“Wanna blow off some steam?”

She had caught him off guard. She thought he looked like he was considering. Anger and curiosity, indecision, and temptation seemed to leave him frozen. 

She took that as permission enough and crossed the distance between them, grabbed his shirt and kissed him. He returned the kiss, and held her face with his rough hands. When he pulled away she saw he had the receptionist’s blood on his knuckles. God Hell had really fucked her up. 

“Tomorrow you are taking a shift with the demon.”

Poor stupid, pretty Dean. He still thought she’d be there in the morning. She would stay until he fell asleep, grab her bag and go. They had their demon, but there was still a world full of demons out there, and there was still work for her to do.

**Author's Note:**

> The way I figure it most of the hunters on supernatural are Mary Sues. Normal person going to work as a copy machine repairman or whatever finds family murdered by monsters and suddenly becomes a lore and ammo expert. 
> 
> This fic was for @spncoldesthits. If you aren't familiar with them look them up on AO3 or Tumblr (or elsewhere, but I don't know where). The challenge was to write about a Mary Sue. I was aiming for treating the Winchesters as the 'bimbos' of the story. And then the story kind of got away from me, and at some point I realized I just really needed to wrap it up. Thanks for sticking with me to the end, if you did!


End file.
